Playing With Dolls
by ninewood
Summary: Set on Pete's World, while my Doctor and his family are away, robbers break into the Tyler mansion. Takes place after Old Enemy, New Friends.


Playing With Dolls

------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: These dolls are based on my Doctor's, Theta, lives but there are ones of Adam and cheri's Doctor, Alan and Jack.

------------------------------------------------------------

"Go to the left! No, the other left!" shouted Jamie as he watched the remote control tank heading for the large fortress made of blocks and two of his sister's chibi dolls were on top of the fortress, tossing cotton balls at the tank. Jamie knew that he wasn't allowed to borrow the chibis but he had snuck them out of Adam's TARDIS and the chibi of Theta's first life was sitting on his lap.

"_Hurry! Hurry! Hurry!" _shouted the chibi of Theta as it jumped up and down and the chibi of Theta's fifth life handed it some more cotton balls. The chibis of the Doctor, Jack, Adam and Alan were on the floor, rubbing their sore heads from falling to the floor, and they gasped after seeing the tank. The chibis of Theta's fourth life and Theta's sixth life were fighting for the remote control as the tank swayed left and right until the chibi of Theta's seventh life took the remote and steered the tank toward the fortress. The chibi of Theta gasped as the tank came closer when they heard the sound of a horn and saw a large remote control truck zooming toward the tank. Standing on top of the truck, making meeping sounds, were the chibis of Theta's ninth life and Theta's eighth life, both of them waving their arms in the air. The truck slammed into the tank as the tank spun away from the fortress and the other chibis cheered. The chibis of Theta's second life and Theta's third life worked the remote as the truck headed for Jamie and he got off the floor, holding onto the chibi of Theta's first life.

"Ok, I give, you win!" shouted Jamie as the truck stopped and the chibis of Theta's eighth life and Theta's ninth life jumped down to the floor, landing with a light thud on their bottoms. Helping each other up, they dusted themselves off and the chibis of Theta, the Doctor, Jack, Adam, Alan, Theta's fifth life, Theta's third life and Theta's second life ran to them. Meeping, they jumped up and down, patting each other on the back, and Jamie laughed.

"Jamie?" asked Adam's Rose as he looked at the chibis and the chibis shook.

"Quick, under the couch!" said Jamie as the chibis helped the chibi of Theta's first life to get under the couch and Jamie looked at the door, seeing Adam's Rose coming into the playroom.

"Ah, there you are! Get your coat, it's time to go," said Adam's Rose and he went to get his coat as she looked at the blocks, the tank and the truck. "What were you doing?"

"Oh, just playing," said Jamie as he placed his coat on and she sighed.

"Well, you can clean this mess up later," said Adam's Rose while they left the room and Jamie looked back at the couch. He saw the chibi of Theta peeking out as he shook his head and the chibi of Theta went back under the couch.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Are you sure about this, Artie? I heard this place is locked up tighter than the crown jewels," said the man as he watched his friend, Artie Blants, kneeling near the control panel to the security system to the mansion and Artie looked at him.

"Oi, I installed this thing. Now, shut it and let me concentrate!" said Artie as he looked at the wires and stuck his tongue between his teeth. "This will teach the high and mighty Pete Tyler to fire me. I had an excuse for missing work."

"Yeah, you were hung over!" teased his friend, Billy Farmer, and Artie leered at him. Hearing a low beep, Artie smiled and walked to the door. Using a lock pick, he unlocked the door when he opened the door and looked inside. Nodding, they walked inside the house as they walked into the living room and looked around. Billy did a soft whistle as he saw the antiques and paintings and Artie pointed to the door that led to the other room.

"Follow me," whispered Artie as they went to look for the servants and Billy hitched the ropes he had over his shoulder.

---------------------------------------------------

The chibi of Theta peeked out from under the couch when it crawled out and looked around. It waved for the others to come out from under the couch as two of the chibis helped the chibi of Theta's first life and they dusted themselves off. Walking to the door and looking out into the hallway, the chibi of Theta waved for them to come closer and they stood in the doorway. The chibi of Theta's first life shook its head when the others headed down the hallway and it sighed, slowly walking after them.

---------------------------------------------

Artie and Billy checked the ropes as they headed for the door and the servants, tied to the chairs and had tape over their mouths, tried to get free of the ropes. Sighing, they gave up and Marie, the head of the house, blinked the tears from her eyes.

"So, where do you want to start?" asked Billy, looking around.

"Tyler's wife showed me around the house and the silver is that way," said Artie as they headed down the hallway and both of them laughed.

--------------------------------------------------------------

The chibis walked down the hallway when they came to the top of the stairs and looked down. They slowly backed up when the chibi of Theta's first life joined them and tapped the cane on the floor.

"_That will be enough of this foolishness, hmmmm. We need to go back to the playroom before we are seen," _said the chibi of Theta's first life.

"_But we want to go downstairs," _said the chibi of Theta's seventh life.

"_And just how are we supposed to do that?!" _asked the chibi of Theta's sixth life.

"_With THIS!" _said the chibi of Theta as they turned to see it standing near River's skateboard and their eyes went wide.

"_Are you joking?! There is NO way I am getting on that thing!" _said the chibi of Theta's sixth life as the chibis of Doctor, Jack, Adam and Alan walked to the skateboard and helped push the skate board to the edge of the top step.

"_Oh, yes, this does look like fun!" _said the chibi of Theta's second life, rubbing its little hands together, and the chibis of Theta's fourth life and Theta's fifth life nodded. They climbed onto the skateboard behind the chibis of Adam, Jack and Alan and the chibis of Theta's eighth life, Theta's ninth life, Theta's seventh life and Theta's third life climbed up next to them. The chibi of Theta's first life and the chibi of Theta's sixth life sighed as they were helped onto the skateboard and the chibi of Theta climbed onto the skateboard.

"_Now what do we do?" _asked the chibi of Theta's fourth life.

"_I want everyone to wiggle back and forth as hard as you can!" _said the chibi of Theta and they wiggled back and forth until the skateboard went over the edge of the top step and bumped down the stairs.

"_Shhhhhhhhhhhhhhaaaaaaaaaa-daaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" _shouted the chibi of Theta's fourth life and the others laughed while the skateboard bounced along then came to the bottom of the stairs and slammed into the table, causing them to tumble to the floor. Helping each other up, they dusted themselves off and the chibi of Theta asked the chibi of Theta's first life if it was all right and it smiled, nodding.

"_My dear fellow, I haven't had this much fun in centuries!" _laughed the chibi of Theta's first life. Suddenly they heard something and saw Artie and Billy coming down the hallway.

"_Everyone, get on the floor, now!" _shouted the chibi of Jack as they flopped to the floor in a heap.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I swear I heard something!" said Billy as they walked down the hallway and saw the skateboard and chibis at the bottom of the stairs. "Where did those come from?"

"Someone's upstairs!" said Artie as he looked up the stairs and nearly stepped on the chibi of Theta's fifth life's hand but it moved its hand before either of them saw it and glared up at them.

"But we searched the whole house!"

"You must have missed them! Go up stairs and look!"

Nodding, Billy ran up the stairs while Artie kicked the skateboard and the chibis covered their heads. The skateboard clattered to the floor as he stormed down the hallway and the chibis stood up.

"_Oi, who were those nutters?" _asked the chibi of Theta's ninth life.

"_I do believe that they are robber," _said the chibi of Theta's first life.

"_What should we do?" _asked the chibi of Theta's fifth life.

"_I suggest…" _

"_We're going after them!" _said the chibi of Alan and the chibi of Adam nodded.

"_Oh, no, that is FAR too dangerous!"_

"_Since when has that ever been a problem?" _asked chibi of the Doctor and the chibi of Theta's first life rolled its eyes.

"_I suggest that we split into two teams and investigate what is going on. One team will investigate the upstairs and one team will investigate down here," _said the chibi of Theta's third life and they looked at it.

"_But who will be the team leaders?" _asked the chibi of Theta's fifth life, tipping the hat back. Suddenly the chibis of Theta and the Doctor raised their hands and jumped up and down.

"_Fine," _sighed the chibi of Theta's third life.

"_I am having no part in this," _said the chibi of Theta's first life, slowly walking to the skateboard and sat on the floor. The chibi of Theta looked at the others when it pointed at the chibi of Adam and it smiled, walking to it. The next ones it chose were the chibi of Theta's fifth life, the chibi of Theta's eighth life, the chibi of Theta's second life then, finally, the chibi of Theta's seventh life, leaving the chibis of Theta's third life, Theta's fourth life, Theta's ninth life, Jack and Alan on the chibi of the Doctor's team. The chibi of Theta's sixth life looked at them when the chibis of the Doctor and Theta thought for a few seconds then started playing rock paper scissors to decide which team it was going to be on. Growling, it walked away and they watched it going into the other room.

"_Allons-y!" _said the chibi of Theta as it headed down the hallway and the chibi of the Doctor looked at the stairs. Walking to the stairs, it looked for a way to get up the stairs when the chibi of Alan tapped it and smiled. Cupping its hands, it gave the chibi of the Doctor a leg up and it reached down patting its head. Helping each other up the stairs, the chibis of the Doctor's team made it up the stairs as it checked to see if anyone was coming and nodded. Heading down the hallway, the chibis looked for Billy when they came to the playroom and the chibi of Alan saw something it knew could help them search the rooms faster. Pointing, the chibi of Alan explained as they nodded and they walked to the toy car that looked like Bessie, Theta's car from his third life, and the chibi of Theta's third life insisted that it was driving. Climbing into the toy car, they settled down in the seats and the chibi of Theta's third life started the motor. The toy car ran on water as it puttered out of the room and the chibi of the Doctor placed its arm around the chibi of Alan, smiling.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Artie loaded the silverware into the bag he had brought with him when he felt like he was being watched and looked around. Walking to the door, he checked the hallway but didn't see anything and went back to the table. Carefully six tiny heads peeked into the room while the chibi of Theta pointed to the carpet under the table and they quickly ran to it. The chibi of Theta lifted up the corner of the carpet as they crawled under it and headed in the direction it thought Artie was standing. Suddenly the chibi of Theta hit the leg of a chair with its head as it cupped its mouth and the chibi of Theta's fifth life looked at it.

"_Are you all right?" _whispered the chibi of Theta's fifth life and the chibi of Theta nodded.

"_Are you sure you know where we're going, dear boy?" _whispered the chibi of Theta's second life. The chibi of Theta nodded again as they started crawling and came to the edge of the carpet. Looking out, it saw Artie moving to the large china cabinet as he started taking out the sterling silver tea set that Adam's Pete had given Adam's Jackie for an anniversary present and the chibi of Theta waved for them to follow. They ran to his legs when they saw that he was wearing sneakers. Grinning, they untied the laces and hoped that he wouldn't move. In a few seconds, they had tied the laces together in multiple knots as they scooted under the carpet and softly chuckled. Artie turned when he lost his balance and crashed to the floor, sending the tea pot into the air.

"What the…?!" asked Artie as he looked at the mangled laces and blinked. He tried to untie the knots when he saw the chibis looking at him from under the table and his eyes went wide. Taking the sneakers off, he crawled after them and they looked at each other.

"_RUN!" _shouted the chibi of Theta's eighth life. They scattered and Artie growled and smacked the top of his head on the table as he tried to stand up. Growling, he crawled out from under the table and headed for the door. He looked down the hallway when he saw them and ran down the hallway. The chibis scattered while he dived for them and the chibis of Theta and Theta's fifth life went in one direction, the chibis of Theta's eighth life and Adam went in another direction and the chibis of Theta's second life and Theta's seventh life headed in a third direction. Heading for the chibis of Theta and Theta's fifth life, Artie balled his hands into fists and ran faster. Getting in front of them, he picked them up while they tried to get free and he saw the door of the shoot that led to the laundry room. Quickly opening the door, he tossed them down the shoot and slammed the door. Smiling, he headed down the hallway and went to find the others.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Billy had searched the top floors of the mansion as he walked down the hallway when he heard something and saw something coming down the hallway. The toy car came closer as the chibis looked at him and he blinked.

"What?!" asked Billy, dropping the bags on the floor and the toy car stopped in front of him. Stepping on the gas pedal, the chibi of Theta's third life shifted the toy car into reverse as Billy ran after them and the chibi of Alan flipped Billy off. "Why you little…"

The toy car zoomed down the hallway when the chibi of Theta's third life saw a large bump in the carpet and its eyes went wide. The toy car hit the bump as the chibis of Alan and Jack sailed through the air and landed in the potted plant. Shaking the dirt off their heads, they looked at each other and laughed. The chibi of the Doctor was on its back as it watched Billy coming closer and it got up, scrambling back into the toy car. The chibis of Alan and Jack ducked down as the toy car zoomed between Billy's legs as he tried to grab it and swore, running after it. Helping each other out of the pot, the chibis of Alan and Jack dusted each other off then ran down the hallway.

Going around the corner, Benny saw the toy car going inside a bedroom but didn't see the chibis of Theta's fourth life and Theta's ninth life jump out of the car and hid behind the legs of a table. Billy chased after the toy car when he dived into the air, only to land with a loud crash onto the floor, and he grunted. The chibis of Theta's third life and the Doctor laughed as the toy car zoomed by the furniture when they saw that they were heading for the bed and both of them nodded. The toy car smacked into the side of the bed as the chibis jumped into the air and landed on the bed and Billy smiled. He crawled onto the bed as the chibis headed for the other side of the bed then slid down onto the floor and crawled under the bed. Growling, Billy dived onto the floor as he looked under the bed and saw them get into the toy car and the toy car headed for the door.

"Oh, no you don't!" shouted Billy as he climbed onto the bed and dived into the air. The toy car sailed out of the room while he picked himself off the floor and ran for the doorway. He didn't know that the chibis of Theta's fourth life and Theta's ninth life were on either side of the door and the chibi of Theta's fourth life's scarf was stretched out across the doorway.

"_Now!" _shouted the chibi of Theta's ninth life. They pulled the scarf tight and Billy's foot caught on the scarf, causing him to crash to the floor. Blood rolled down his face from his broken nose as he growled then looked to the left, seeing the chibis of Theta's fourth life, Theta's ninth life, Alan and Jack get into the toy car and the toy car went around the corner. Growling, Billy got off the floor then ran down the hallway and breathed hard through his mouth.

--------------------------------------------------------------

The laundry room was quiet while the laundry basket sat under the laundry shoot and some dirty laundry hung over the sides. The laundry started moving when the chibis of Theta and Theta's fifth life peeked out and the chibi of Theta giggled, seeing the strap of Adam's Rose's bra hanging off of the chibi of Theta's fifth life's head.

"_What?" _asked the chibi of Theta's fifth life as the chibi of Theta pointed and the chibi of Theta's fifth life took the strap off its head and blushed. _"Where's my hat?" _

"_Hold on!" _said the chibi of Theta as it dived into the laundry then came back up with the hat and gave it to it. Looking around, the chibi of Theta slid down the leg of a pair of Adam's Pete's trousers and pulled on it. The chibi of Theta's fifth life slid down to the floor as they walked to the stairs and looked up, seeing that the door was closed.

"_So much for going that way." _

"_Allons-y!" _said the chibi of Theta as it walked to the table and used a cord to an iron to climb up to the table and the chibi of Theta's fifth life followed it. They walked to the wall when the chibi of Theta picked up a nail and used it to push the button. The door opened as the chibi of Theta's fifth life looked inside the lift the laundry staff used to send the clean clothes and linen up to the other floors and the chibi of Theta smiled.

"_What is this?"_

"_This is the laundry lift!" _said the chibi of Theta, placing the nail over its shoulder and they walked inside. Pushing the button for the first floor with the nail, the chibi of Theta placed the nail on the ground and the chibi of Theta's fifth life blinked.

"_Let me guess…You've done this before."_

"_Yep!" _said the chibi of Theta, popping the "p" and the lift slowly moved upward.

----------------------------------------------

Marie looked at the doorway as she heard one of the maids sniffing and looked at her. Her eyes were red from crying as Marie felt her heart breaking and sighed. Marcus, the head butler, had been trying to get free but only succeeded in cutting his wrists and dried blood caked the ropes around his wrists. Marie's eyes went wide when she thought she had seen something scamper across the floor and blinked. The chibis of Theta's eighth life and Adam headed for the chair as they helped each other climb up to the table and looked at the ropes. Frowning because it didn't have a sonic screwdriver, the chibi of Theta's eighth life tried to get the ropes loose and the chibi of Adam helped it. The ropes came undone as Marie freed herself and pulled the tape off of her mouth. Wincing, she stood up when she got off the chair and turned around. It wasn't easy to turn her head to see who was freeing her but she wasn't expecting to see two twelve inch dolls standing on the chair, waving at her.

"Oh my," whispered Marie as the chibi of Theta's eighth life did a bow, glared at the chibi of Adam until he did one, and she smiled. Gently picking them up, she hugged them and the chibi of Theta's eighth life blushed. She placed them on the table as she went about freeing the others and whispered for the maid who was crying to look after Marcus. Picking the chibis up and placing them on the floor, Marie headed for the door, picking up a large pan, and they left the room.

Walking down the hallway, Marie looked for Artie and Billy while the chibis walked behind her when they heard something and Marie swung the pan.

"_Hey!" _shouted the chibi of Theta, ducking. It was standing on the table with the chibi of Theta's fifth life and the chibi of Theta's fifth life dived behind a vase.

"Sorry," said Marie as they stood up and she gently placed them on the floor. Chibis of Theta's eighth life and Adam walked to them as the chibi of Adam hugged the chibi of Theta and they looked at Marie. Walking down the hallway, Marie held the handle of the pan tightly in her hands then jumped when they heard a loud crash and ran down the hallway.

-------------------------------------------

The chibi of Theta's first life walked into the den as it looked around and saw the chibi of Theta's sixth life sitting on the couch. Walking closer, the chibi of Theta's first life tapped the couch with the cane and the chibi of Theta's sixth life looked at it.

"_What do you want?"_ sighed the chibi of Theta's sixth life, crossing its arms across its chest.

"_Are you all right?" _asked the chibi of Theta's first life, placing its hands on top of the cane.

"_No, I am NOT all right!" _

"_There is no need to be snippy."_

"_Well, what do you expect?! You all treat me like dirt." _

"_Maybe that's because you act superior all the time, hmmmmmm."_

"_I do not!" _

"_Yes, you do." _

"_Well, maybe I do, but that doesn't give them the right to pick on me all the time. I happen to LIKE this coat!" _

"_It makes you look like a clown." _

"_See, even you pick on me!" _

"_I am just stating the obvious." _

"_What about that little hobo? He looks like a clown!" _

"_True, but he likes looking that way." _

"_They also make fun of my hair!" _

"_it looks like a cotton ball." _"It looks like a cotton ball."

"_I like it!" _

"_You should like it. It's your hair." _

"_They also make fun about me being…heavy. I mean the little hobo and the one with the umbrella should talk." _

"_Yes, they are chubby but that shouldn't matter. You, my good fellow, have your good points as well as your bad ones. Now, let us figure out a way to save the staff and bring these foul malcontents to justice, hmmmm." _

"_And how do we go about doing that?" _

"_What we need is some way to contact the authorities." _

"_Actually, I was wondering why the alarm system didn't go off. There was that wind storm last week and that thing went off every hour on the hour."_

"_I remember. I think they must have disconnected it in order to get into the house." _

"_But don't you think, seeing that River's grandfather is not only one of the richest men in London but the head of Torchwood, that the police or Torchwood would be here by now?" _

"_Not unless one of them rewired the system so that they don't know there is anything wrong." _"

"_I don't think either of those two are that smart. Anyway, we need to get in contact with Torchwood but, seeing that we're only twelve inches tall, all they would hear is a meeping sound if we call for help." _

"_A what? " _

"_We make this meeping noise when we talk to them. I think River is the only one that can understand us." _

"_Oh, dear, that will never do." _

"_But, if we, say, leave the receiver off the hook, they might come to investigate what is going on." _

"_Yes, that does sound like a good idea!" _said the chibi of Theta's first life as the chibi of Theta's sixth life helped it climb up onto the couch, climbed onto the table which was beside the couch and walked to the telephone. Grunting, it tried to get the receiver off the hook then sighed and sat against the telephone. The chibi of Theta's first life walked to telephone when it placed the cane down and tried to move the receiver and sighed. _"Oh, dear, it's too heavy. Maybe, if we work together, we could get it off."_

"_Are you sure you should be exerting yourself like that?" _

"_My good fellow, I may look old but I'm no weakling!" _said the chibi of Theta's first life as the chibi of Theta's sixth life smiled and stood up. Grunting, they lifted one end of the receiver then the other as it landed on the table and a dull hum filled the air. Climbing onto the telephone, the chibi of Theta's sixth life saw the button for Torchwood and used both hands to push the button. They heard a ringing sound when something clicked and a voice asked if they could help them. Suddenly a loud crash filled the air as they looked at each other and the chibi of Theta's sixth life climbed off the telephone and walked to the edge of the table. The voice asked what was going on as it looked at the telephone cord and used it to slide down to the floor. Pulling on it, the chibi of Theta's sixth life watched as the chibi of Theta's first life tucked the cane under its arm and slid down the cord. Nodding, they left the room and wondered what was going on.

-------------------------------------------

"_Oh, my giddy aunt, how did I ever let you talk me into this?!" _asked the chibi of Theta's second life as they climbed up the bookcase and the chibi of Theta's seventh life looked at it.

"_What's the matter?" _asked the chibi of Theta's seventh life.

"_Oh, I'm just worried about getting caught. Are you sure this is a good idea?"_

"_Yes, I am. Now, keep climbing, it's not that much further," _said the chibi of Theta's seventh life as they reached the top shelf and settled down near the large collection of animal statues that Adam's Jackie had collected over the years. Resting against the statue of a lion, the chibi of Theta's second life used a tiny handkerchief to wipe its face when it saw Artie coming into the door and gasped. Artie looked around the room when he saw them and headed for the bookcase. He saw the ladder against the bookcase as he moved the ladder toward them and they stood up, heading for one of the statues.

"Oh, no you don't!" growled Artie as he reached for them then noticed that the ladder was connected to the bookcase and the small wheels squeaked as he moved the ladder. Reaching for them, Artie softly swore as they ducked behind the statues and the chibi of Theta's seventh life laughed. They ran back and forth while Artie reached for them when he lost his balance and fell off the ladder, crashing to the floor.

"_Do you think he's all right?" _asked the chibi of Theta's second life, looking down at him.

"_Only one way to find out," _said the chibi of Theta's seventh life as it opened its umbrella and the chibi of Theta's second life blinked. Smiling, it reached into the pocket of its fur coat when it removed an umbrella and opened it. Adam's TARDIS had made the clothing they wore match their counterparts and the chibi of Theta's seventh life laughed. Both had learned that their umbrellas acted as a parachute as they jumped off the shelf and sailed down to the floor.

"What happened?!" asked Marie, coming into the room and the chibis of Theta's seventh life and Theta's second life saw the others standing near her. The chibis of Theta's first life and Theta's sixth life had joined them as they watched Marie walk to Artie and knelt down on the floor, placing the pan on the floor. She examined Artie while the chibis of Theta's seventh life and Theta's second life walked to the others and she sat back on her legs. "Thank goodness, he's alive."

Standing up, she left the room as the chibis followed her and headed for the stairs. Looking down at the chibis, she carefully picked them up and headed up the stairs.

--------------------------------------------------------------

Billy had dumped what he had in one of the bags as he searched for the chibis and growled. The chibis looked out from behind the potted plants as he walked by and ran the other way. Turning, Billy smiled when he chased after them and they went around the corner. The chibis ran when Billy dived into the air and the chibis gasped, seeing the bag coming closer. None of them had time to run as the bag fell over them and the bag moved while they tried to get out. Scooping the bag up, Billy stood up as he laughed and headed down the hallway. He stopped when he saw Marie and the other chibis standing in front of him and Marie had her arms folded across her chest. She glared at him with a stare that his mother had given him many times before and he started shaking.

"Put…that…down!" growled Marie as Billy carefully placed the bag down and the chibis ran to the bag. Helping the others get out of the bag, the chibis watched as Marie walked to Billy and locked eyes with him. Billy grunted as Marie punched him and Billy crashed to the floor, making the chibis scattered. Hearing sirens, Marie looked at the chibis when she pointed to the bag and, shrugging, the chibis got into the bag and she picked it up then headed for the stairs.

---------------------------------------------------

The doors opened as Marie walked outside and carefully placed the bag down on the ground. Opening the bag, she watched the chibis crawling out of the bag and two chibis helped the chibi of Theta's first life out of the bag. Dusting themselves off, the chibis looked at her and Marie smiled.

"Thank you," said Marie as the chibis nodded, did a bow and headed for the bushes. After a short walk, they saw that Adam's TARDIS was gone and sighed.

"_Wonderful. Now what do we do?" _asked the chibi of Theta's eighth life.

"_Weeeeeeeeeeeeell, we could play hide and seek until the come back!" _said the chibi of the Doctor.

"_No, we have had enough adventure for one day, hmmmmmm!" _said the chibi of Theta's first life, tapping the cane on the ground.

"_We could go take a look at the new fish in the coy pond!" _suggested the chibi of Theta's second life.

"_That sounds like an excellent idea!" _said the chibi of Theta's fifth life as they turned and headed for the coy pond.

--------------------------------------------------------------

The limo nearly crashed into the Torchwood van as the doors opened and Adam's Jackie, Adam's Pete and Adam's Tony got out of the limo. Adam's Pete ran to the nearest agent as he talked with him and four other agents led Artie and Billy out of the house. Two paramedics carried the stretcher with Marcus on it as they headed for the ambulance and Becca, the maid who had been crying, told him that he was going to be all right. Marie appeared in the doorway, shouting at Artie and Billy, when Adam's Jackie ran up the stairs and wrapped her arms around her.

"Easy now, Love," assured Adam's Jackie as they went inside the house and Adam's Pete saw Adam, Adam''s Rose, Theta, Frankie, River and Jamie coming around the corner, heading for him.

"Dad, what's going on?!" asked Adam's Rose.

"Someone broke into the house," said Adam's Pete.

"Why didn't the alarms go off?" asked Adam.

"They didn't go off because the system was shut off."

"By who?" asked Theta.

"Artie Blants."

"You're joking!" said Adam's Rose.

"No."

"Who called Torchwood?" asked Frankie

"They're not sure but those two are definitely looking at some psych time. They're spouting something about being attacked by dolls."

"Dolls?!" asked Adam's Rose.

"Yeah and they said that four of them looked like…him!" said Adam's Pete, pointing to Theta.

'_Daddy, he's talking about the chibis,'_ thought River.

'_That's impossible, Sunshine, they're in the TARDIS,'_ thought Adam.

'_Um, no, they're not. I was playing with some of them and left them in the playroom,_' thought Jamie and they looked at him.

'_You what?!' _thought Adam.

'_My Adam, it's all right, the chibis are back in their garden,_' said Adam's TARDIS and he sighed.

"Is everything ok?" asked Adam's Pete, giving them a confused look.

"Oh, yeah, excuse us for a tick," said Adam as he led Theta, Frankie, Adam's Rose, River and Jamie down the pavement then out to the backyard and headed for Adam's TARDIS. Going inside, they went to the garden where the chibis lived but the chibis were nowhere to be seen. River called for the chibis as they appeared and the chibi of Theta walked to River. It made little meeping sounds and Adam's TARDIS translated what it was saying.

"Well, that's all well and good but it was also very reckless. Did any of you think how upset River would have been if anything had happened to any of you?!" asked Adam's Rose. The chibis looked at each other then lowered their heads and shook them. River tapped the chibi of Theta's head as it looked at her and held its arms out. Picking it up, she hugged it then the others and glared at Jamie after placing the chibi of Theta on the ground, making him hide behind Theta.

"As for you, go to your room," said Adam's Rose as Jamie ran out of the room and Adam's Rose, Frankie and River followed him. Theta and Adam looked at the chibis as Adam softly laughed and Theta frowned, arching an eyebrow at him.

"What's so funny?" asked Theta.

"Imagine how it's going to be for those two when they have to explain that they were captured by a ticked off maid and dolls," said Adam while Theta thought about it and laughed. The laughter echoed in the air as they left the room and the chibis looked at each other.

"_Well, that turned out all right, even I do say so myself," _said the chibi of Theta's sixth life, tugging on the lapels of its coat.

"_What do you know, Clown Boy, you didn't do anything!" _said the chibi of Theta's ninth life.

"_I will have you know that it was the two of us that contacted Torchwood and, for the last time, I am NOT a clown!" _shouted the chibi of Theta's sixth life. They all started arguing while the chibi of Theta's first life sighed and rolling its eyes. Softly laughing, it slowly walked toward the dollhouse that looked like Adam's TARDIS as it went inside and closed the doors behind it.

----------------------------------------

The End…


End file.
